Misinterpretations
by Won-ting
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, that I've named as scenarios. What would happen if the members of the tennis teams heard odd things outside of their clubhouse? Pervertedness ensues!


**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha**

**Summery: **A bunch of drabbles. What would happen if the members of the tennis teams heard odd things outside of their clubhouse? Pervertedness ensues!

**Misinterpretations  
Chapter One**

**Scenario One: Rikkaidai-- Marui/Akaya **

Niou was heading towards the clubhouse to grab two of his teammates who, by Sanada's preference, was taking two long and, of course, when he had made a simple, innocent, and true comment ("You want to know why they're taking so long, bucho? Because they can't get their hands off one another!"), he was the one who had to get check on them. After leaving the court he wondered if he should place some gum in Sanada's cap for when the other boy took it off and use it as he's revenge, but then, he realized that he could _catch them in the act_.

After all, what else would two of his teammates who obviously wanted to do one another do when they were alone?

A snicker escaped him as he caught view of the clubhouse before he moved forward while walking as quietly as he could to the door. Lucky enough for him, the door was cracked open just enough for him to hear (even though, seeing would've highly been better). Crouching skillfully on his knee, he leaned his ear so that it just touched the door and listened.

"You don't have to do that, sempai," Kirihara soft voice echoed out first.

"Ah but it'll make it feel good," Marui's voice said, his voice low.

"But--"

There was a clatter of something and Niou grinned, a picture of what might be happening, appearing in his mind.

"I have to take care of you because you're my kohai, Akaya," Marui chuckled. "You're so cute sometimes, really. Now, just sit still, it won't hurt for long--"

"Yes, it will!" Kirihara snapped. Niou rolled his eyes,_ just get it over with already!_ He thought, leaning closer to the door.

"Don't you trust me, Akaya?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," Kirihara finally answered, softly. "But remember, you said it won't hurt for long!"

"Of course," Marui said, sounding like he was grinning. "I promise, now, relax…"

Niou's ear was leaning on the doorway completely now, trying to hear anything more, but then he realized that the door was moving under him and before he could pull back without behind noticed, he fell onto the floor of the clubhouse.

"Damn," Niou grumbled as he sat up, rubbing at his poor face.

"Niou, what are you doing here?" Marui's voice caused him to snap his head over at the two teammates, his eyes widening in shock.

Marui was holding onto Kirihara's arm with a brown bottle above the slightly red and apparently wounded arm while Kirihara, was closing his eyes with his jaw clenched in concentration to notice that Niou had abruptly entered.

"Why am I here?" Niou responded buying time as he watched Kirihara crack an eye open and notice him.

"Niou-sempai, what are you doing here?"

"Idiot," Niou snapped at him, causing Marui to frown, "I'm answering that but, before that, what were you two _doing_?"

"Akaya hurt his arm while playing me," Marui explained simply, pouring the brown bottle on Kirihara's arm. At this sudden action, Kirihara jumped and tried to get away but Marui had pinned him down by placing a leg on the other boy's hip and keeping Kirihara's arm still as he placed a small cloth on the wounded arm. "Stop fidgeting, Akaya! It'll stop hurting in a minute!"

Kirihara didn't bother to answer the other boy was practically sitting on him; instead, he blushed and glared at his sempai instead. Niou, however, who was now sitting dumbstruck on the floor, stared at the two for a moment before managing, "You were…disinfecting him?"

"Huh?" Marui asked, looking from Kirihara's arm and back to Niou. "Oh yeah, I was," Marui answered, putting down the bottle and somehow popping a gum into his mouth and chewing happily while staying in his current position.

"What did you think we were doing?"

**Scenario Two: Seigaku-- Fuji/Eiji**

"Let me look at it, Eiji."

"No, Fuji, I don't want you to touch it!"

"But, Eiji--"

"No, Fujiko-chan, you are _not--- Fuji!_"

Tezuka paled outside the door and debated whether or not he should stop this or simply find someone else to do so instead. Frowning, his eyebrows inching together, he stared at the door. More sounds followed, a moan of pain came through the door along with the rip of clothing and the sound of bodies falling onto the floor. Tezuka closed his eyes in pained thought, images that he never, never wanted to see in his life was flashing in his mind as he continued listening.

"Eiji, if you don't cooperate, I'm going to have to force this."

Tezuka head snapped to the door, finally alert. Fuji was going to force Kikumaru? He had to stop this, and with that decided he moved towards the door.

"Nya, Fujiko, I don't want you too--"

Tezuka had finally entered the clubhouse and stared at Kikumaru who was lying underneath Fuji, who was holding at Kikumaru's arm while sitting on Kikumaru's hips. His eyes scanned the arm and saw that Kikumaru's sleeve had been ripped apart and Fuji--

Fuji was staring at him with a small smile.

"You're early, Tezuka," Fuji said while Kikumaru wiggled under him.

"This is embarrassing, Fujiko!" Kikumaru whined, struggling under the smaller boy. "It's just a cut, nya! I'm fine!"

"But, Eiji, you still haven't told me which sibling did this to you!" Fuji argued back, his eyes opening as he looked at the cut that was partially healed and showing on Kikumaru's palm.

"That's because I don't want you to do anything, Fujiko!" Kikumaru said, sounding tired now. "Nya, Fuji, let me up, _please_?"

"Get off of him, Fuji," Tezuka said, sounding extremely relieved.

Fuji looked at him, his eyes still opened as he stared at Tezuka in a silent argument. However, after a moment Fuji smirked at Tezuka and Tezuka's frown deepened at this as he watched the tensai get off of Kikumaru before helping the acrobatic player up. Kikumaru pouted at his ripped sleeve and, as Tezuka moved to his locker, he heard Fuji promise to buy him a new shirt before moving to his locker which sat besides his.

It was silent for a moment while the three of them changed and dressed. During this time, Tezuka had already dismissed the earlier situation; however, Fuji didn't seem to do the same as he leaned in to Tezuka and helped straightened his collar while whispering something into his ear.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mind, Tezuka."

**Owari**


End file.
